


OTP: I Don't Mind

by jfcmartin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, ballet!lock, rugby!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random ficlets of the wonderful ship we love to call Johnlock. There is a possibility that they will turn into full length fics so never test my procrastination abilities.</p>
<p> None of these are beta-d because I don't want to bother her just yet so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP: I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Blub blub hello sorry for making this so formal and everything. Instead of posting all of this on the ask, I decided to do the whole thing and put it here. Well I literally don't have the energy to do anything at all so its such a miracle to have me write something. So all fics are here yay. 
> 
> Nothing besides the idea belongs to me.
> 
> Anon asked: teenlock + are u fucking kidding me for the [happy ficlet meme.](http://freemantm.tumblr.com/post/128520031830/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)

"People are saying you have the hots for Victor. Is that true?" John asked Sherlock as he slammed his locker shut.   
  
Victor was a very intelligent man, no one could disagree with that. He's in five honors classes and he's part of the class council. Victor was the president, to ne exact. Everyone, even the teachers, adores him. It wouldn't be impossible for Sherlock to find that attractive. And no, John wasn't jealous at all.  
  
"What would you do if I did?" Sherlock asked cockily.

"Then I would be proud of you," John replied. Sherlock was all dressed up for his ballet class while John wore his rugby uniform. He decided to drop Sherlock to his class before going to the field, since it was way too early for him to go. And maybe to grill Sherlock from his little crush.  
  
"Who told you?" Sherlock asked. John was scared of whether or not he will include the culprit into his hit list or not.  
  
"Not important," he muttered. Sherlock's face lit up, and John knew he has gone into deduction mode.  
  
"Hmm, not important? You are probably protecting them. A friend? John, you only have five friends here."  
  
"Yes, Sherlock. That's enough now."  
  
"No, it isn't. I would exclude myself, obviously." Then it wouldn't be James Sholto," he said his name with a sour expression. "Since he wouldn't give much of a damn about me."  
  
"Oh, he likes you!" John supplied. Sherlock scowled.  
  
"Sarah is too busy with studying to care about things going around her as well."  
  
"Well I can't say anything about that," he chuckled.  
  
"I'm a bit torn between Gavin and Mike, but I guess its Gavin."   
  
John thought for a moment. He didn't remember having a friend named— "Oh, you mean Greg? Why would you think he said it to me?"  
  
"He's the same person who has an alarming amount of embarrassing videos of me in his phone. Mike may be a fan gossip, but he could be really late with the news sometimes," Sherlock explained tiredly, as if it was already implied.   
  
"Well, you're right." John said in defeat, Sherlock had won again. They went down a flight of stairs in silence.

"But they aren't right though. They were mislead with the actual person I fancy."

"Oh?" John asked hopefully. They were just a few rooms away from the dance studio.

Sherlock nodded. "I'm very confused as to how they changed 'John' to 'Victor'. I mean, your name isn't that hard to remember."

John's eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat. "Erm, what?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and smirked. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Oh John. Do I have to rephrase it? I don't love Victor Trevor. I love John Watson," he sung.

John rolled his eyes and said, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sherlock snorted and said, "I certainly have no interest in fucking 'kidding me'." He opened the door to his class and placed a finger on John's chest. "Fucking _you_ , however, that's a different story."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated as usual ;)


End file.
